Love
by Secondhand Soul
Summary: An unsubmitted chapter of Knight to Kill Me. Highly intimate. I wouldn't call this pornographic as much as an introspective piece from Anna's point of view during love making but it is strongly sexual.


A Knight to Kill Me

By Secondhand Soul

"Love"

She stroked him, and he moaned, his head leaned back, strands of dark red hair clinging to his sweaty and flushed face. Her name was the oath he swore by as his hips twitched, his lips parting into a sensuous shape that made molten heat stir beneath the surface of her skin. The sound of his deep voice alone, shuddering with passion, was enough to set her on edge, to harden her nipples and make her thighs tense in anticipation.

Everything about him in that moment was perfect, so perfect that she had a hard time keeping her hand doing its proper job. Anna wanted to press herself against him, to feel every inch of his body against her skin. She longed for his tongue to lap at her breasts, for his teeth to tug at her earlobe, and for his fingers to slip slowly inside of her, promising more, always promising more.

But when he opened his eyes to stare at her, Anna remembered fully just what she got out of doing this.

His legs spread for her, propping himself back on his arms, his eyes pleading, his body shivering with pleasure … Kratos was vulnerable, utterly and completely at her mercy. He wanted her to do this to him, submissively received everything she did, his face growing more and red, his voice more and more pleading. And the contrast, the contrast between this Kratos and the Kratos who walked around out there in the real world … That was enough to make her hot all on its own.

Leaning forward, she pushed her body into his, feeling him collapse against the headboard, her hand still moving, pumping, his hips always moving with her. His hand reached out and cupped her rear, pushing her closer to him with urgency, pleading despite not saying anything other than her name, over and over again.

Slowly, she kissed him, tasting how close he was in the way his fevered lips closed against hers again and again, how his other, desperate, hand clawed at the sheets of their bed.

Kratos moaned again, more loudly, his voice deepening an octave into a range that she could only could think to describe as criminally husky. Pressing her chest into him, Anna stopped her movements to rub herself firmly against him, watching his eyes widen in shocked pleasure as he threw his head back and called for her loudly.

"Anna!" his sultry voice beseeched her. "Anna, please. No more waiting … No more …"

Only she could do this, she realized, staring him in the eyes, running a hand along the side of his face gently. Kratos would never ask this of anyone else, would never leave himself putty in someone else's hands, would never allow them to simply have their way with him.

It made her shiver, and then, without hesitation, take him into her body.

His arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her shoulder, and they moaned together, both enjoying vastly different sensations that were not really that different when it came down to it. Anna laughed lightly and swayed her hips, making Kratos begin to mutter and cry her name again before she moved, responding to his cries with cries of her own.

This was love.

Not the act, Anna thought as she ran a hand down his back, a sensation of mist laced with starlight suddenly blooming between her fingertips, bathing them both in a blue glow.

No, this was the expression of it, the way he shivered and moaned right now, the way he muttered her name and she stroked his wings, this was just an expression. But their love was here, too, flowing between them, just as hot and slick as the friction of their bodies where they were joined at the hips.

But this trust, this absolute and perfect trust, was love.

"Anna…" his voice was so impassioned now, his hips thrusting upward erratically every time she moved, the brightness of his wings intensifying for but an intake of breath before he called her name again and his body tensed.

And then he finished, filling her with heat, with something that felt very much like a part of his soul, before his wings vanished and he toppled backwards, taking her with him. She looked into his face and found him smiling a sleepy, half-dazed smile at her, making her laugh and him frown a bit, though it was clear nothing could really diminish the afterglow.

Stroking the side of his face, she kissed him one last time before pulling off and allowing herself to be pulled firmly into his chest, a blanket drawn up over them both.

This time, no words were needed to remind her that she was loved.


End file.
